


Houseguest

by StargateNerd



Series: Icy Teeth [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: And schmoop, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargateNerd/pseuds/StargateNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing Jack prides himself on, it's his adaptability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Houseguest

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was gonna get around to making this into a series eventually, and I have! This'll kinda be like my other series _The Adventures of Jack and Pitch's Spawn_ in that it'll be a series of oneshots (possibly two or more shots) in (hopefully) chronological order.

Jack had been to plenty of places during the past couple centuries, but Punjam Hy Loo was certainly in the top ten. Granted, his first sight of the place had been after he'd been thoroughly trounced by a couple of idiots who had nothing better to do than try to use him as their punching bag, but it was just as beautiful looking after Toothiana had patched him up. 

"You are not going anywhere mister," she scolded when she found Jack trying to take his leave. "If I have to tie you to the bed I will," she warned him after she wrestled him back to the room.

"Kinky," Jack teased weakly. He received a good-natured scowl and Toothiana flicked him on the forehead. 

"I would slap you, but I've put so much work into fixing you, wouldn't make much sense to undo my work." She gave him a little smirk. "And don't even think of trying to slip out a window; I'll be here since I don't usually leave my home, and my fairies will be watching you if I'm not." 

"Why are you helping me?" he asked. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Tooth replied with a soft smile. 


End file.
